Petunia Evans, Student of Hogwarts
by littlemissfanfics
Summary: What if Petunia was a witch? Would things still be the way they are now? Rated T for minor swearing and a bit of dating.


**Yes, this fanfic is AU, where Petunia Evans is also a witch.**

 **Note: As term starts on September 1, I will make Petunia's birthday be on October 7th 1959 and Lily's on June 29th 1960. The year ranges from September 1959 to August 1960 in case you're wondering.**

 **Also, this may come as a disappointment to some of you, but I have decided to not focus of Severus in this fanfic for some reasons. 1) I don't really understand his personality. 2) I don't really like him. If you want to read a pic where Snape is more involved, read my other fanfic, Dreams Do Come True.**

 **In my version, Snape will not be Lily's friend, but just a creepy guy who has a crush on Lily.**

 **AN: HP belongs to me in my wildest dreams.**

One sunny Wednesday morning on October 7th 1970, the Evans family were sitting down for Breakfast.

"Mom… Shopping bill… Dad….Taxes…Tuney…?" Lily Evans murmured as she walked into the house after collecting the mail. "There's a letter for you."

"Probably another birthday card." Petunia commented. "Thanks Lils." She added as her sister handed her the envelope.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

PS. As you are a muggleborn, I will be coming over to explain later today. Around 1 PM?

"Tuney? Who was it from? Aunt Vanessa?" Catherine Evans asked. "She said she was also going to have a late birthday present mailed here."

"N-No…" Petunia stuttered. "It's not a birthday card. It's an acceptance letter." She then gave her parents the letter.

"Witch….? Tuney…?" Catherine was shocked. A witch? Her daughter? Magic wasn't real…was it? I couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

"B-But you didn't apply to that s-school…" Will Evans stammered. "It's not possible. Tuney, that's a scam."

"How about we wait until one to see if this Minnie McGonagall is going to come? It can't hurt." Mrs. Evans suggested.

"It's Minerva, dear" Mr. Evans reminded her.

"I have to miss school!?" Petunia shrieked.

"I wanna miss school toooooo!" Lily screeched.

"Enough," came the voice of Mr. Evans. "You will both miss school today, as Lily might get such a letter on _her_ birthday and it would be wise to stay."

"YES!" Lily cheered.

"NO!" Petunia howled.

Not a second had passed after the large church clock near their house struck one, there was a knock on the door of the Evans' residence. In walked a tall, black-haired woman in emerald-green robes.

"How do you do, Mr. and Mrs. Evans? My name is Minerva McGonagall, but students call me Professor McGonagall. I know this might be a shock to you, but your daughter, Petunia, possess magic powers. We would like to invite her to study at Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches."

"Er…If you don't mind me asking…how will Petunia be able to study Magic and her normal subjects at the same time?" Catherine Evans inquired.

"Well, she wouldn't. Hogwarts is a boarding school. She will only study Magic, but of course she may take Muggle Studies and Arithmancy."

"Well, I have a few questions, actually. How will she make a living if she doesn't attend school? And also, don't mind me, but what exactly is a muggle?" Mr. Evans asked suspiciously.

"Well," Minerva started, unsure of how to explain this without hurting anyone, "A muggle is a person who does not possess any magical abilities, for example, excuse me, you, Mr. Evans. Petunia is considered muggleborn, as she does obtain magical powers. In the Wizarding world, we have jobs, just to name a few: working in the Ministry of Magic, being an Auror, working at Gringotts, teaching, writing books, being an librarian, playing Quidditch, which is the wizarding sport, or be a shop-keeper, broom-maker, a journalist, oh yes, a healer, which is what you muggles call a…doctor?"

"Ah, yes. Catherine, what do you say we let Tuney go?" Will suggested, obviously pleased with Professor McGonagall mentioning doctors, as he was one himself.

"Petunia…do you want to go?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes Mommy, but only if Lily comes too." Petunia said, glancing at Lily, who was quite quiet during the whole conversation. "Well…alright, dear." Catherine replied looking uncertain of whether she wanted to let her daughter go to a boarding school. "Professor McGonagall, will Lily be able to go as well?"

"Lily, hold this flower for me, will you?" Lily held the flower Minerva gave her. "Very good, Lily. This flower senses magical ability best. Yes Mrs. Evans, I do believe Lily will be admitted to Hogwarts as well, how old are you, Lily?"

"Well, I'm ten now, but I will turn eleven in June." Lily replied, looking quite hopeful. "Well, then, you shall start your first year with Petunia next September. Your letter should arrive on your birthday. I need not explain this again when Lily turns eleven?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Thanks for your kind offer, but I think we understand now." Mrs. Evans replied.

"Great. Oh and two more things: One, you will need to go to London and find the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. The Leaky Cauldron is only visible to wizards and witches, but with Lily and Petunia with you, you should be able to see it. Also, you will be sorted into one of 4 houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin." McGonagall said.

"Which house will I be in?" Petunia asked eagerly. "Do I get to choose?"

"Well, we will just have to wait to find out, won't we?"

 **How was it? Was McGonagall too OOC? Sorry…I'm not used to this….**


End file.
